


Ангел любви

by Nemhain



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Italian History
Genre: F/M, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Как известно, живописец фра Филипо Липпи не только сам избавился от монастырской жизни, но и спасти от нее Лукрецию Доти, которая со временем стала его женой. Все это стало возможно благодаря помощи могущественного покровителя Козимо ди Медичи и папской булле, признавшей брак художника законным.





	Ангел любви

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2014

Солнце в тот день нещадно палило, но фра Филипо и не думал роптать. Тяжелая сумка — художник обречен носить с собой все, что ему может понадобиться, — и черная монашеская ряса делали его путь еще сложнее, но путь к любви не бывает простым. Довольно было уже и того, что он оказался довольно короток: от Флоренции до Прато не стопчешь и пары сандалий.

Фра Филипо надеялся, что сан и смиренный вид отворят перед ним двери рая, показавшегося на холме близ города. Уповал он и на то, что репутация художника опередила его славу любителя женщин и, откровенно говоря, неважного служителя Церкви. Конечно, в крайнем случае можно было обратиться за помощью к своему покровителю, но тревожить его, чтобы умаслить несговорчивых монашек, не хотелось.

Через полчаса изнуряющего подъема живописец достиг казавшихся неприступными стен. Верно, они остановили немало искателей жарких объятий и пылких поцелуев, однако он не верил, что станет одним из них.

В женском монастыре Прато, словно в крепости, была заперта сестра Лукреция, его возлюбленная. Остановившись перед неприветливыми черными дверями, фра Филипо постучал тяжелой медной ручкой и стал ждать, прикидывая, возможно ли, чтобы настоятельница и несколько особо ревностных сестер оказались действительно серьезным препятствиями на его пути к счастью. Как бы там ни было, он не был уверен, что его сердце сможет выдержать разлуку, как смогло сердце Петрарки, когда Чума унесла Лауру.

Вокруг царила полуденная тишина, фра Филипо гадал, как долго ему придется томиться ожиданием. Впрочем, на его счастье, вскоре его пустили внутрь, а через час он уже разговаривал с настоятельницей.

— Так какое у вас, брат Филипо, может быть дело в женском монастыре? — поинтересовалась сестра Анна, с излишней суровостью посматривая на художника. Она видела его работу во время последнего визита в Прато, но чаще она о нем слышала. И разговоры эти ее очень тревожили.  
Фра Филипо смиренно поднял взгляд и сказал:  
— Много месяцев назад во сне мне явился ангел. Он был послан с вестью о том, что в этих стенах живет та, что похожа на Деву Марию, словно родная сестра. Мне было позволено взять ее черты и придать их изображению Девы Марии.  
— Благое дело — нести пастве улыбку и доброту матери. Но кто же та сестра, что удостоилась этой чести?  
— Ангел не назвал мне ее имени, но сказал, что непременно узнаю, лишь увидев ее лик.  
— И что же, вы просите меня выстроить перед вами всех наших сестер и дать вам искать? — с недоброй усмешкой испросила сестра Анна. Это было то, чего она опасалась. Сладострастие и наглость привели его в эту обитель.  
— О нет, благочинная сестра. Как бы мог я даже помыслить о таком! — возмутился художник. — Я уже знаю имя той, что носит черты Девы. Несколько недель назад, когда я только закончил свою фреску и не успел покинуть лесов, в церковь вошли ваши сестры. Среди них была одна, увидев которую, я тут же вспомнил слова ангела. Это сестра Лукреция.  
Несколько минут уговоров — и на следующий день фра Филипо оказался со своей девой один на один.

— Так все и было! — закончил свой рассказ Филипо.  
Сандро мечтательно ухмыльнулся:  
— Да вы, маэстро, плут!  
— Разве? Все так и было!  
— Вам и впрямь являлся ангел? — об ангелах и видениях юный Боттичелли уже тогда знал порядочно, чтобы усомниться в хмельной сказке своего учителя.  
— Конечно! Разве что, — Филипо Липпи подмигнул его, — я забыл уточнить, что то был ангел любви!

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам жизнеописаний Джорджио Вазари и книги Джонатана Джонса «The Loves of the Artists»


End file.
